Evil never dies, It just takes a different shape
by blameitonme7
Summary: How in the world could her life have ended up like this, when it wasn’t so long ago that she’d thought she had found her happily ever after? But now there was no hope that things could ever go back to the way they had been... And all because of HER.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - How Could You?

Lilly quietly went into her dormitory, curled up in a ball on her bed, and began to cry her heart out. How in the world could her life have ended up like this, when it wasn't so long ago that she'd thought she had found her happily ever after? But now there was no hope that things could ever go back to the way they had been. Her family treated her as a traitor. Her best friend had changed into someone who she could barely recognize. Her other friends had abandoned her, afraid they might be caught up in what was happening in Lilly's life. But she couldn't really blame them for that. Her life had become so difficult it was almost too much to bear. Her heart was broken.

Lilly Potter lay on her bed and reflected on how it had all happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Carrie, do you need some help with that?"

Lilly had been watching her friend try to open a screw-top water bottle for five minutes. It was getting really hard to keep from laughing.

"No, i'll get it. If it weren't for that fucking trace I would have had it a lot sooner."

"CARRIE!!! Do I need to go get the soap?"

Carrie looked annoyed. "What? It's just a word."

"But it's a bad word."

"Who are we to decide if words are good or bad? I think it's really stupid the way people care what words others use."

"Yet, they do, and I see no reason why you should use offensive language when others don't want to hear it. It's just rude." Lilly said, as she gave her friend a very stern, slightly ridiculous look.

"Very well then. I shall try my hardest to keep a clean mouth in your presence."

"Thank you. Are you sure you don't want any help with that?"

Carrie valiantly attempted to defeat the seal on the bottle for a few moments more, and then reluctantly handed it to Lilly, at which Lilly began to laugh, causing Carrie to laugh, and they were both laughing uncontrollably at nothing particularly funny for several minutes. They were very good at this, and that was the reason why Lilly's mum, Ginny, had told them to get out of the house before their never-ending giggling drove her to madness. They were sitting on a hill nearby the house, watching Lilly's eldest brother James and his friends playing quidditch. Lilly was making a chain out of clover flowers, and Carrie was watching the game very intently, trying to decide which one was the "hottest." They sat there for a little while, gossiping and talking about what had happened since they had seen each other at the end of last school term, until Carrie said something Lilly had not expected.

"I've decided."

"You've decided?"

"Yes. I have decided which one of the guys is the hottest."

"Oh," said Lilly. "Do tell me who it is."

"Well..." Carrie was quiet for a moment.

"Are you going to tell me? You know you have to after you've acted like that. I am very curious now."

"Well. You probably won't agree with me." Carrie seemed nervous.

"It wouldn't be the first time we've had different opinions. Come on, tell me!"

Carrie took a deep breath.

"It's your brother," she said very quickly.

"Oh. Well, you're right, I don't agree with you. I mean, I get how you might see that, but since he's my brother, I definitely don't think about it that way."

"You mean you don't think I'm crazy? And you're not mad at me or anything like that?" Carrie seemed vaguely confused and quite relieved.

"No, of course not. I can't think of one rational reason for you to think that I would be. And who knows, I might be able to put in a good word for you with James."

"Would you really do that? Yay!!!" Carrie got up and started doing a happy dance. This encouraged a new round of giggling.

"Now it's your turn," said Carrie, trying her best to stop laughing. "Now you get to tell me who you like."

"No, I think I'll keep that information private, thank you."

"Not fair! I told you, you have to tell me. If you don't, I'll tell Scorpius that you like him and that you'd really love it if he'd ask you out." Carrie looked smug. "I'm not joking. And you know he probably would, he's so desperate for friends. The only person he ever hangs out with is that cousin of his, Enchantè Noir, and she can't be very pleasant company." Carrie went on in this manner, complaining about Scorpius Malfoy's cousin and all her many evils. She was said to be the school slut and despite this fact all of the guys adored her. She was very pretty, but she was also quite obviously practicing the Dark Arts. Not that anyone would ever be able to prove that. The girl was completely blameless in the eyes of the teachers. What's more, Enchantè Noir wasn't even her real name, it was something Black, she just called herself that for the show. Carrie concluded by saying that Enchantè was an all-around bitch and that she would not be at all sorry if the evil little thing were to die a very terrible death.

"Yes, I know she's as cold as an iceberg, and I know she probably belongs in the mental ward at St. Mungo's," responded Lilly. "But really, I think you've gone on with that exact same rant at least a hundred times before now. It'd be very cute if you could give it a rest."

"Oh, alright. It's just that the very thought of her infuriates me. But I am so off topic. Now, are you going to tell me who it is you like, or are you going to go out with Scorpius. Because that's the catch, you know. If you don't tell me and he does ask you out then you have to say yes." Carrie said gleefully.

"You are having way too much fun with this. But I really don't think it matters whether I tell you or not, because either way you're probably going to tell him that, and I know I'd say yes either way, so you can do whatever you'd like to do." Said Lilly, quite superficially.

"Wait, you don't mean that you... You don't mean that you like Scorpius! I mean, the guy's name is ridiculous, and then there's the fact that your fathers HATE each other. You didn't mean that, did you?"

There were a few moments of silence. Carrie looked shocked and amazed.

"Oh God, you did. Lilly, why in the world? Has someone been messing with your brain? Has he? Because you know he likes you, the way he's always staring at you like he want's to eat you. It's positively obscene. Lilly, how could you?" Carrie's eyes were wide with horror.

"Well, other than the fact that he has a really strange name, and I can't disagree with you there, he's really hott. And he prefers to be called Sam, you know. I hear Enchantè calling him that sometimes."

"Yes, but he's a Malfoy! Lilly, I mean I just can't understand it! How could you?"

Lilly's voice was loaded with sarcasm as she said; "Yes Carrie, thank you for being so understanding and open minded. You really are an angel that way."

"Well, yeah, I guess I'm not being very nice. But I just don't get it. you're supposed to hate him!"

"Hate who?"

Both of the girls jumped. They hadn't noticed James coming up the hill towards them.

"None of your business," replied Carrie. "what do you want?"

"Mum say's it's time to come in for dinner."

At this the girls got up and followed him inside. As they went in the door, Carrie whispered "how could you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Now...

(Somewhere inside a very strange mind.)

Run away little girl, go bawl your eyes out, if you like. That will not change a thing, no one is going to come to comfort you, no one is going to tell you that everything will be okay, because it won't be. I have won, and you are ruined. I have exposed all of your secrets, put you all to shame, torn your world apart. I have shown the people what their idols are really like-and now they do not hate me for that which I have not done.

But they still hate you.

True, but they hate me for what i have done, now. It's all so amusing. I have not done anything to earn their loathing. don't you see Mo? Life would not be half as much fun if people liked me. I would not be able to mess with their sorry little minds in the same way I do now. Yes, I have done quite well, it has all turned out exactly as i have wished for it to. And they don't have any idea of what I have gotten out of them! Much more than they will ever guess, to be sure.

You are pure evil.

Nonsense, Jo, you really never do think things through do you? I am not evil, you don't see me tramping around the country, killing people like a mad-person. I am not evil, I just do not side with the sunshines. And I know exactly what I want, although the general populous commonly mistakes this as a strictly evil character trait.

No, I side not with evil, but neither do I side with good. I side with myself, and wherever that may lead me.

See who we're stuck with? She's mad.

But she knows what she's doing. We've not got it so bad.

Shut up, the both of you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Then...

"Sam?"

A dark-haired girl was walking across a regal estate, in the shadow of a beautifully sinister house. But the description of the house could be even better applied to the appearance of the girl. She had masses of wildly curly, pitch black hair. Her eyes were a strange and unearthly shade of blue-violet. They seemed gorgeous at first glance, but if a person look at them for too long, they began to realize how much they really did hate those awful, terrifying nightmare eyes. She was very short and her form was grown-up, although this contrasted strangely with her child-like face. Her skin was white, a seemingly unhealthy pallor, and as she walked she held the tips of her long fingers in a steeple. She was wearing a dress, the top of which was heavily embroidered black lace, with those pointless little fall-off-the-shoulder sleeves which are only ever added for the show of it. The back was open with laces running across, revealing two vertical tattoos of what appeared to be intertwining vines, but at much closer inspection proved to be serpents. Not that anyone ever got that close, although there were many who would have liked to. The skirt attached to the girls dress was made of layers of black and green tulle and and good mother would have said it was too short. Her shoes were black patent leather stiletto-heeled mary-janes. Her jewelry was silver with emeralds. Her appearance was, altogether, bizarre and over the top.

"SAM?" The girl called louder this time. "Where the fuck are you? Oh." She spotted the person she was looking for as she walked around a bush. "I should have know you would be out here doing that." She seemed very put-out. "You know, you should be more careful. Just think what would happen if this got out? You might ruin everything. Really, Scorpius Malfoy, you need to learn the rules of the game."

"Okay, okay! Don't freak out on me!" Sam's attitude was an amusing shade of rebellious. "What do you want me for anyway?"

The girl rolled her eyes in impatience. "To talk to you, of course. You are leaving for school tomorrow, and I want to be sure I have a chance to give you your instructions before you leave."

"But you're going with me, you'll have plenty of time to tell me. I don't see why the fucking shit you had to bother me." Once again, he was unnecessarily annoyed. In Enchantè's opinion, anyhow.

"Well, you see Sam, apparently your dark, sensuous, rebellious cousin is just too much for Hogwarts." Enchantè (for that was the girl's name) smirked and continued, "During last term Headmistress McGonagall told me that if I didn't 'get my act together' by the end of the school year, I would 'be asked to leave the school.' She never said what would happen if I didn't leave voluntarily. I probably would have been expelled at the first chance they got. So I decided to avoid that shitty situation, and have pulled out of Hogwarts and enrolled in Beuxbatons. So you are wrong, I will not be going to school with you." Enchantè finished, in a casual tone.

Sam began, "But... I don't get it. What did you do to-." He stopped when Enchantè cut him off.

"Were you listening to a word I said? Dark, sensuous, rebellious? Doesn't matter what grades I get, all they care is that I don't fit their description of a model student. They've probably been listening to too many of those nasty rumors about me that Belinda likes to start." She said, almost gleefully.

Sam didn't appear to care about this latest piece of information, but he said in a sarcastic manner "Hogwarts will not be the same without you. Who is everyone going to gossip about now?"

"Oh, probably that Finnigan girl. She does enough to stir up loads already, and now that she's another year older and I'm out of the way, everyone will see her follies."

"Ah yes, quite true. But tell me, what will dear Teddy think?"

"Be quiet. It doesn't matter what he thinks, and since when did anyone call him Teddy? It's Tim, you shit head."

"Well, I've never seen how Tim was a good abbreviation for Theodore, but if he prefers that, I guess we'll just have to accommodate him, now won't we?"

"If our parents hadn't given us all such stupid names, we wouldn't have this problem. Because Sam isn't exactly the perfect abbreviation for Scorpius, you know. You ought to be called 'Scorpy.'" Enchantè started laughing her eerie little cackle, and Sam looked uncomfortable.

"Well, at least you haven't got it so bad. Your mother actually had some sense, Tamlin is not a bad name at all."

"No, but still, it does not give the same impression as Enchantè Noir does. That shit knocks them off their feet." She looked triumphant for a moment, but decided it wasn't enough, and added "It's you who has the worst name. Scorpius, I mean, it sounds like a disease." This caused Sam's wand had to twitch as if he'd love to curse the bitch.

Enchantè's face snapped from teasing to serious and business-like. "Now, what I went looking for you to say."

Sam nodded. "Yes, what you came to say."

"You have done very well so far. Things have been going down exactly as they should, and people think exactly what I want them to think. Now is the time to make your next move, Scorpius. I want the deal sealed by the end of the year. And when I say that I mean I want it to be made official, I want you to do everything, and do it the way i tell you to. I don't care what your preference is, you are going to do what I fucking say. Goodbye, Scorpy, you probably won't see me again before you leave, I have things to attend to. But you may send me an owl if you have any questions." As she finished saying this she turned sharply around and started walking towards the house.

"What is it that you're in such a rush to do? I've never gotten such a short set of instructions in my life," Sam said with curiosity as he followed her.

Enchantè responded in an annoyed tone with the words; "Well, no matter how much I wish otherwise, Tim does care whether I go to France or not, and I have to sort some things out with him," and added in a tone of frustration, "I can't see why in the world he's gotten so worked up about it, because it really isn't any of his business. Now, if you will please excuse me, I must go prepare my case."

As she walked up the stairs and in the door with the air of a queen, Sam thought for a moment that he saw a melancholy expression on her face, but he quickly shook his head and wondered what in the world he was thinking. Enchantè did not feel such emotions, she had a heart of stone. And even if he was wrong about her depth of feeling, and her appearance of indifference to everyone and everything was just another of one of her may lies to society, for society, he could see no reason for it. Unless she was sad to leave, perhaps she thought she would miss someone in particular... But no, that was impossible, she hated that person with a vengeance, and, for the same reason, would probably be quite glad to leave. And her move to France was not going to change that particular set of circumstances very much anyway. He snapped back out of his thoughts, hoped she hadn't been probing in his head to see them, and went inside to finish packing.

I will keep calling you to see

If you're sleeping are you dreaming and

If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me?

I can't believe you

Actually picked... me.

-From Calling You by Blue October


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been forever since i updated! I kind of need a beta, having trouble finding someone. Hope you enjoy reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~

On a train somewhere in France the occupants of a certain carriage cringed as the strange girl in the corner suddenly began laughing in a haunting, hag-like manner. She had been completely quiet up to that point, just leaning her head against the window and staring. They had, of course, decided that she was no good at the very start. Her robes were black, not blue as was required, her hair was wild and it seemed not to have been brushed in days. And as if that wasn't enough, they could immediately tell that she must have altered her appearance with a plethora of spells, no one was that well-blessed in outward appearance.

"Was there a Muggle out the window? We usually see a few riding those funny bicycle things around in this area." Said the girl sitting across from Enchantè, whose name was, apparently, Aleesa.

Enchantè smiled widely at this girl, who, undoubtedly, would now be considered by her companions to be immeasurably brave. She kept Smiling, and staring, and said nothing.

"Uhmm... Are you alright?" Asked Aleesa, who was now beginning to look quite uncomfortable.

And still Enchantè stared and smiled, and didn't say a word. In fact, Enchantè stared and smiled for the rest of the time she was on the train, and just that simply she had established her reputation exactly the way she had wanted to; as someone definitely out of the ordinary,and as some one to be feared. All that done before she had even reached the school! Yes, this was going to be a very good term.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam Malfoy and George Mulciber hung back from the rest of their house as they headed to their dormitory after the start of term feast. Sam was in the middle of giving an impassioned speech.

"Personally, I think this should treatment should be considered for a form of capital punishment. Really, just give mass murderers to Enchantè and let them do her dirty work. I mean, she can't just leave me here on my own, trying to do all the crazy things she wants done! She expects me to spend all of my teen years catering to her every whim, which is hard enough to do when she's here to help. Without her, I'm pretty sure I'll die..." As Sam finished his rant, he looked around to make no one had heard except for George, because you never knew where Enchantè might have hidden her spies.

"Well, you could just not do it. It seems simple enough to me." George plainly thought his friend's obvious fear of this girl was ridiculous, as illustrated by his slightly mocking expression.

"No George, you don't understand. You can't just not do something when Enchantè tells you to. You're more likely to get hurt by her when you don't listen to her than when you're actually doing whatever job it is that she won't, for fear of her 'delicate' reputation, risk doing herself. Really, you don't ignore my cousin. It's just not healthy." George's eyes got wide as he tried to work out what a tiny little girl such as Enchantè Noir could do that completely terrified so many people.

"But do you really have to do *that*? I mean, the first time was bad enough, but the situation was very different, and the people were different. And this time, you're gonna have to do everything, EVERYTHING to make them believe you're for real! I guess my biggest issue is how people feelings are going to be hurt"

Sam rolled his eyes in distaste as he said "Please, George, don't remind me. And we'll be lucky if only their feeling are harmed. All I can hope is that I get some glorious form of payback for doing this. And if I do thing right, I probably will. Enchantè does not forget those who listen closely to what she says and then act on her word, because those people are more valuable to her than any others in the world."

"So having puppets is what she values most? And what about the victims? What about their feelings? What have they done to cause Enchantè to pour her wrath down upon them?"

"Oh my God George, it's not always about revenge. Enchantè is doing this to get something she wants. She never does anything if it's not going to get her something, she doesn't even bother serving out revenge unless she'll get something from it or she was particularly offended, which isn't often because she doesn't consider most of the people in the world to be worth her time." Sam gave George a significant look as he said this. It seemed to George that significant looks were given too often, ridiculously so, when you were around Sam and his family...


End file.
